The invention relates to a measuring probe for measurements in metal or slag melts, having a measuring head, which has an immersion end and a rear end, wherein sensors are arranged on the immersion end.
Such measuring probes are typical in metallurgy and known, for example, from German Patent DE 35 41 806 C1. In this patent, it is disclosed to arrange several sensors and a sample chamber in or on a measuring head. In German Utility Model DE 8317643 U1 a similar measuring probe is disclosed. Here, various sensors and optionally a sample chamber are also arranged in or on a measuring head. The sensors are inserted into the measuring head on the immersion side thereof, and the signal lines are threaded into separate bores and guided rearwardly by these bores through a carrier tube to an evaluation unit. Another measuring probe is known from German Utility Model DE 7925016 U1. Here, several sensors are also arranged on a measuring head and fixed in this measuring head by means of refractory cement.